


Waterbound

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Twenty; Caught In The Rain
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Waterbound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from the song Waterbound, by The Fretless

“Seriously Cas, you’re going to love it,” Dean says glancing over to the angel who is giving him an odd look. Dean just rolls his eyes looking back at the dark road in front of them.

“When you said you wanted to show me something, I didn’t think it would mean a two hour drive,” he says.

He feels his ears begin to heat up in embarrassment. He almost feels guilty feeling relieved that Cas doesn’t have his angel juice at the moment to catch it in the darkness. Instead of answering, Dean just shifts in his seat and presses his foot to the gas a little harder. They’re almost there anyway.

So what if he’s actually a little excited about their impromptu drive. The guy has been a wreck since he lost his grace. Well, technically it was stolen, but it doesn’t change the fact that humanity hit Castiel hard. For the first week all he did was sleep. The second week Dean had to almost literally throw him in shower, insisting that personal hygiene was a “must” in the Bunker. Dean chews on his bottom lip remembering how close their faces were from each other when he taught Castiel to shave for the first time.

Cas’ body was still warm from the shower. Dean could feel it coming off him as he stood closer than was probably necessary, slowly dragging the razor over the underneath of Cas’ chin. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the shaving cream skin he needed to attend to, but his gaze kept wandering over the man’s throat down to his collarbone. His eyes caught a droplet of water drip off his hair on onto his neck, and slowly tracked it down to the collar of his white shirt. A hiss snapped him back to reality, and he jumped back realizing he’d accidentally cut his chin.

It took a week and a few days for the cut to heal. Something so simple that should have been nothing more than a passing thought for Castiel to heal on a regular day was suddenly all Dean was internally obsessing about. The reality of Castiel’s mortality fell on him, weighing him down like he was drowning.

And he hasn’t been able to breathe since.

Sighing, Dean starts to slow down as he recognizes a few landmarks for their next turn. The closer they get the less he thinks that this is probably a good idea.

“Are you still not going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Castiel asks.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head as he starts turning the car. Though it might not look like any type of road to a normal person, Dean remembers where the little dirt road is from memory. He and Sammy have stopped by this place enough times that he could probably find it in his sleep.

The grass, sticks and weeds scrape along the side of Baby enough that Dean starts to cringe. Just when Dean starts to contemplate pulling over and hoofing it the rest of the way, the weeds break away and slightly overgrown narrow dirt path lies in front of them.

“This seems very much like that one movie you insisted I watch with you and Sam last week,” Castiel says. “You’re not planning to drive me out to the middle of nowhere and kill me, are you?”

Dean laughs, looking over to him and giving Cas a wink. “Damn, you caught me.”

He shakes his head, chuckling. “I must admit you have me very curious. Usually I am familiar with most places you’ve taken me, but this isn’t some place I remember being.”

Dean shrugs and looks back out at the road. It’s only a little further, but the unused road is getting worse. He wonders exactly how long it’s been since he and Sam last came out here. “It’s a place Sammy and I use to come when we were passing this way. One of those places we just happened to stumble on when we needed a place to pull over and crash for the night.” Dean flinches as Baby hits a large hole he didn’t see. “Road wasn’t so crappy then, though.”

Castiel hums and looks back out his window. “Hope it isn’t much further. It’s going to rain soon.”

Dean leans forward, tilting his head upwards looking at the cloudless sky. Maybe graceless angels can go crazy? Was that a thing?

Shaking his head, Dean sits back in the seat carefully watching the road for anything that might harm his car.

After another good ten minutes, Dean can see the grass around them starting to thin out and knew they are close. He slows the Impala to a stop and turns off the car, getting out knowing Cas will follow. Walking to the front of the car Dean takes in a deep breath of the clean, crisp air, letting it out slowly. Everything about the peace of this place is starting to come back to him. Suddenly nervous, he wonders if Cas might not like it.

“Alright,” he says taking out his phone from his pocket and turning on the flashlight. He motions for Cas to follow. “It’s just a little bit further.”

He starts walking, listening to Castiel’s footsteps hurry to catch up with him. They walk in silence, save for the sound of crickets and other insects around them for a bit before Dean’s flashlight reflects off something in front of them. He hears Castiel gasp and cannot help the grin spreading over his face.

“Kinda cool, isn’t it?” Dean asks, look out at water.

Their road thins a little, water still and dark at its side, disappearing out into the darkness. The first time Dean discovered this there’d been daylight, and he’d been able to see what was on the other side. Even now, still knowing, the whole thing was kind of awesome.

The road stretched out on ahead over the water. It was high and wide enough away from the water that Dean isn’t concerned about either of them accidentally falling in. The fact that there was still the slight, old, worn dirt tracks that it was used as a road is proof enough that if a car can make the trip across, they would be safe. Still, he hasn’t and wont ever risk taking his car. Sam gave him shit about having to walk the first time.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel whispers.

Dean nudges him with his shoulder, nodding to the road. “C’mon. S’not even the best part.”

They walk along the road in unweighted silence. Every so often Castiel’s arm brushes against him, but instead of moving away, Dean leans into the touch.

By the time they make it across the water surrounded road Dean’s phone has drained to twenty percent. He turns off the flashlight, lightly knocking into Castiel’s arm. “Ready to see the best part?”

He sees the dark silhouette of Castiel’s head nod as he steps closer. Dean leads him across the tall grass to the edge of the water and pauses, looking over to Castiel. “Look up.”

Dean’s eyes have adjusted enough in the star light that he can see the awe on the man’s face as he looks up, seeing the stars for the first time. He takes a moment to admire his angel (grace be damned, he’ll always be his angel) and how fucking beautiful he is. His messy, wild dark hair almost blends in with the night. The stars are bright enough that Dean swears he can see their light reflecting in those blue eyes he can spend forever getting lost in.

“This is…Dean, this is…”

“I know,” Dean whispers, his insides warming as he watches a smile spread across Castiel’s lips.

“Beautiful,” he whispers looking back over at Dean.

Something about the word has a blush rising to his cheeks. Just as Dean goes to look away, he remembers Castiel is human and his eyesight is the same as his, and nods his head instead. Dean lets himself have the moment, their eyes caught in each others stare, For one heartbeat of a moment Dean lets himself imagine moving closer, and discovering what Castiel’s lips feel like on his.

A flicker of light catches Dean’s eye and his hunter instincts kick in, killing the moment. He turns his head to see purple and yellow lightning far off in the distance spiderweb up a giant cloud. Huh, Cas must have seen it in the distance when they were driving and that’s why he said the thing about the rain.

Dean sits down, cringing as the wet earth immediately starts to soak into his jeans. He instantly regrets not thinking of grabbing a blanket or something to take to sit on.

“We should head back,” Castiel hesitantly says.

“That storm is miles away, Cas, it’s fine.” He slaps the ground beside him. “Take a seat, sunshine.”

It takes a second, but slowly Castiel sits on the ground beside him, eyes back to focusing on the sky.

“The sky is so clear out here,” he whispers so softly Dean almost misses the words.

“Found this place by accident one day,” Dean says laying back against the earth, folding his arms behind his head as a pillow. “Me and Sam needed a place to crash. We’d been driving forever, I think we were wanted or something.” He shrugs. It was always something. “Anyway, we pulled off here and I thought I saw something ahead. I parked Baby and found this road that stretched out across the water. You can’t see it, but there’s this abandoned barn on the side side of the island we’re on.”

Castiel twists enough to look down at him. Dean can just imagine the raised eyebrow look he’s giving him. “This is an island?”

“Yup,” he says chuckling. “No idea why it’s here, or anything. I mean, the barn was pretty much falling down the last time I was here which was, uh, Hell and shit, so you know, awhile.” Dean clears his throat and stares back up at the millions of stars filling up the sky. “Anyway, Sam being the nerd that he is, looked up our location and tried to find this place on a map. According to him this place doesn’t really exist, or it’s small enough it doesn’t. Where we’re at right now is literally where the river and this lake are meeting. Like, one side of where we were walking is the river and the other side is technically the lake. Pretty cool, huh?”

Castiel hums leaning back on his hands staring up at the sky. “I am often amazed at my Father’s creation. When I begin to think about how everything came to be and why everything is the way it is, I am just left speechless at the it all. It’s all so perfectly timed. Everything. It’s just…beautiful.”

Dean hums, letting his eyes begin to wander over the stars. He doesn’t often let himself think too much about the “bigger picture” after all the shit with Michael and Lucifer, but if he just tries to focus in a little more in Castiel’s words, it is beautiful. He gets it. There aren’t really any words to describe the sheer amount of moments that led up to them being here at this exact moment.

Slowly, Castiel lowers himself to the ground beside Dean. He raises his arm and points out constellation. Squinting, Dean tries to picture it, but can’t. Castiel scoots closer beside him, their sides pressed up against each other and tries again. Dean follows where Castiel points but still fails to see the shape.

“Here,” Castiel says sliding his hand overtop of Dean’s and sliding his fingers in between his.

Dean swallows thickly as his heart begins to race. Castiel raises their hands, holding out his index finger, giving Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze. It takes Dean a few seconds to get his head to function properly again before he understands what Castiel wants, and slowly stretches out his index finger underneath Castiel’s. Slowly Castiel moves his hand, pointing out the constellation again.

Maybe it’s there, maybe it isn’t, but all Dean can focus on is how fucking good Castiel’s hand feels over his. How perfect his fingers feel in between his own. There’s this warm sort of thrumming coming from his skin where they’re touching and as much as it should scare him, Dean can’t help but feel a weird sort of calm with the whole thing. Almost as if it isn’t so weird after all.

Dean lets his head fall to the side as he just soaks in the feeling of Castiel’s fingers and their bodies pressed together. He’s showing him some other constellation, explaining that it use to be called something else, but honestly, Dean could care less. He lays there, watching Castiel talk excitedly about the stars as he moves their hands over the sky, pointing out different things. Even in the darkness Dean can make out how his eyes crinkle at the sides as he smiles big at something, or how worried lines in his forehead have seemed to disappear all together. Dean cannot help the smile spreading over his face as he lets himself fully, without fear, watch Castiel be honestly happy.

A gentle rumble of thunder causes Castiel to pause their hands moving before lowering them to the ground. For one panicked second Dean thinks Cas is going to take his hand back, but instead Cas breaks away just enough to slip his hand into his properly, intertwining their fingers properly.

Castiel turns his head to him, their noses just inches away from each other, and gives him a warm smile. “Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas,” he whispers, barely hearing it over the racing of his own heartbeat.

“We should get back to your car before it rains,” he says, dipping his voice lower into a whisper. Dean’s nose brushes his and he briefly wonders which one of them has moved.

“S’not going to hit that quickly,” Dean whispers back, tilting his head just enough their noses brush again.

He hears Castiel’s breathing hitch before letting out a puff of warm air across his lips that has them tingling. The urge to press their lips together is so strong his mind is practically screaming at him to just close the distance. Still, he pauses, eyes flicking up to meet Castiel’s for permission.

Den moves, or maybe Castiel does, or maybe they’re just so stuck in each other’s orbits that gravity itself set them on a path together that it destined their lips to meet on this exact night, at this exact time.

However it happened, Dean is no way prepared for how fucking _perfect_ it feels. Gasping at the jolt of electricity that passes over where their lips touch, Dean tentatively tilts his head more, pressing against Castiel’s warm lips once more. Cas kisses him back, pressing against him just as firmly.

Their kisses deepen. Curious tongues slip out to taste and explore each other, and it’s not long before they’re both panting, hands tangled in each others hair and clothing. Someone once explained to Dean what it felt like when they did drugs, something which Dean never understood the allure to. Now, in this moment, staring at Castiel in the starlight, actually allowed to let his hangs touch him in only ways he’s ever dreamed of doing, he understands. Somehow Dean knows that no matter how many times Castiel allows him to kiss him it will never be enough. Even now, panting, his lips still spit slick from being on each other, he’s craving more. His skin buzzes with feeling, the taste.

It’s intoxicating.

Something wet hits Dean on the center of his head and he flinches, squinting up at the sky. The stars have disappeared and more rain falls on him. Before they can even get to their feet, the sky opens up and starts soaking them.

“I told you we should have headed back to the car!” Castiel laughs, slipping his hand back into Dean’s.

“Shuddap,” Dean says jokingly, pulling Castiel against him and kissing him.

The taste of rain against Castiel’s lips has him moaning, uncaring about anything else in that moment except getting more of it. Castiel’s tongue slips past his lips, rubbing and teasing against his own. The sky lets out a loud crack, and even though his eyes are closed he sees the brightness of the lightning.

Dean breaks the kiss, looking around frantically trying to gauge if it’s safe for them to venture across the path with the lightning or not.

“We should go!” Castiel says against the rain and the wind. “If we hurry we can make it before it gets worse!”

Dean nods, looking around to get his bearings. A bright flash of lightning flashes and Dean sees the road just ahead and tugs on Castiel’s hand as he moves forward.

The water has already risen enough that it laps at the sides, dangerously close to slipping over the road. Dean quickens his pace, squinting against the rain beating down as the wind picks up. He walks forward mostly by memory and brief seconds of light from the lightning. By what Dean can tell, and how long they’ve been walking, he guesses they are almost across.

Dean quickens his pace, stepping forward, but his foot doesn’t land on anything solid. His hand slips from Castiel’s as he falls into the water, the current grabbing onto him so fiercely he knows at once he doesn’t have a chance of getting free.

Still, Dean fights.

He kicks up, pulling through the water to let him rise to the surface. It almost feels like the water itself has somehow formed hands that grip his ankles to try and keep him under. The current seems to whisper comforting words, letting him know that it’s okay to give in, that he’ll be safe here. Dean’s lung begin to burn as he kicks harder, angrily pushing his arms through the water, desperately trying to just reach the surface. 

Opening his eyes he sees the light from the lightning above him, just barely a fingertip brush away, but unable to break through that thin barrier. Frustrated, unable to hold back any more, Dean lets out the last of his breath in a yell, pulling through the water with the last of his strength. It’s as if something snaps, and he kicks forward enough that his body breaks through the water.

Dean coughs, paddling forward blindly as thunder sounds so loud it seems to shake the water. The wind whips around him, sending waves back up over his head, but he refuses to go under. With everything against him, blinded by the elements, somehow his feet hit something solid. Clumsily Dean moves forward, slowly crawling up onto dry land enough that his head is free of water, and collapses onto the ground, gasping and panting uncaring that his lower half is still in the water.

Shakily, Dean pulls himself upright looking around for Cas. Dean’s fairly certain that he didn’t fall in with him, or at least he shouldn’t have since he was walking ahead of him. Lightning flashes again, giving Dean a better opportunity to look around quickly when dread washes over him.

The road they walked across to get to the island is completely flooded. Waterlogged but determined, Dean runs up to where the road should start but there’s nothing there, not even an inclination of where the road should be. He looks across the river as the lightning flashes again and to his horror sees the small figure of Castiel standing on the other side – on the island – staring back at him.

Waving his heavy arms trying to get his attention, Dean yells across to him. “Cas! I’m over here! I’m coming for you!” But the wind takes it away.

When the lightning flashes again, he sees Castiel waving back at him as well. “I’m coming for you!” He yells again, squinting against the rain and wind. No matter what, Dean refuses to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream away at me in the comments, loves! Bwahahaha! Kudos give me a high! ^_^


End file.
